businessanalystfandomcom-20200214-history
Reading List
Be a B.A. - Way to Business Analysis Subhashis Panda, Santosh Avvannavar 5/5 Ratings at Amazon Reviews from Industry Experts: "A TREAT for budding business analysts and consulting professionals. This book will give all it needs to be successful as a business analyst - A must read!" - Mridul Gupta, Management Consultant, Accenture Management Consulting, CCBA, IIBA “This is an excellent book for those looking to take up BA as a career. Gives a lot of clarity on the objectives and actual work required in Business Analysis. The perfect answer to 'why BA' for individuals and organizations alike!” - Dr. Dinesh Rijhwani, Healthcare Entrepreneur, MBBS, MBA (IIM Ahmedabad '10) About the book: Business Analysis (BA) as a profession has proven its own success by bringing significant value to any of the business an Organization/Institution operates, BA practice is much appreciated across industries. However there are still challenges, so many why, what and how questions for the profession itself. Hence an attempt is made to address various aspects of the profession in this book, Authors have taken a step forward to reach the professionals along with aspiring Business Analysts via this platform. With consulting companies open to hire non-MBAs, this book will be an excellent book to begin for aspiring Business Analysts (B.A.’s) as well. The book discusses aspects such as Overview of Business Analysis, Need of B.A.’s, Hiring Process and Exercises (that would help for any interviewees and for career transition aspirants), Why B.A., Roles & Responsibilities, Skills Set, Evolution of the Profession, Ambiguity in B.A. Designations, Success Stories of B.A.s, Interesting Facts and many more. Read more here. For more details visit http://beaba.in and write to us @ kalvin@beaba.in Mastering the Requirements Process Suzanne Robertson, James Robertson 4.5/5 stars at Amazon Written in an engaging style and relevant for any software analyst or designer, Mastering the Requirements Process provides a powerful and useful guide to defining more complete software requirements that lead to better software overall. It's also filled with innovative advice. Read more here UML for the IT Business Analyst: A Practical Guide to Object-Oriented Requirements Gathering Howard Podeswa 4.5/5 stars at Amazon The IT Business Analyst is one of the fastest growing roles in the IT industry. Business Analysts are found in almost all large organizations and are important members of any IT team whether in the private or public sector. UML for the IT Business Analyst provides a clear, step-by-step guide to how the Business Analyst can perform his or her role using object-oriented technology. Business analysts are required to understand object-oriented technology although there are currently few, if not no other books that address their unique needs as non-programmers using this technology. Read more here More About Software Requirements: Thorny Issues and Practical Advice Karl E. Wiegers 4.5/5 stars at Amazon From the author of Software Requirements, Second Edition, this follow-up handbook answers real questions raised by professional software developers and business analysts. It tackles many tough issues about gathering and managing software requirements and offers expert guidance and real-world solutions. Read more here.